Very Wet Dress
by BonnieBosch
Summary: Summary : “ De vez en cuando, cuando llega a casa antes que él, ella saca el vestido. "Sólo un pequeño one-shot. No hay nada demasiado gráfico. Rated: M


**Very Wet dress**

*********

**Disclaimer**: Ni Alice ni este fic me pertenecen. La historia pertenece a **_Genesis04._** Solo me adjudico la traducción.

**N/A:** Alice no me pertenece. Solo me gustaría jugar con Hatter por un tiempo.

Solo es un fanfic hecho al azar.

* * *

De vez en cuando, cuando ella llega a casa antes que él, ella saca el vestido. Por lo general, Lo cuelga en la parte posterior de su armario, no es de los que ella usa a menudo. Lo compro para cuando Jack conoció a su madre, pero desde entonces ha venido a significar mucho más.  
Alice lo deja en el fondo del armario por una serie de razones, pero lo saca por solo una sola

Las mallas frambuesa siempre acompañan el vestido. El primer par ha sobrevivido muchas cosas. Caídas de los espejos y los escarabajos y los flamencos, Escapes de los trajes y jabberwocky y asesinos reanimado. Lo que los llevo ahí fue un incidente en un armario de abrigos en la víspera de Año Nuevo, su primera en este mundo. Desde entonces, ha encontrado otro par. Le tomó dos días y varias búsquedas en Google, pero los encontró.

Las botas son su preferido desde siempre. Probablemente, el mejor par que está a poseído nunca. Después de todo lo que han pasado juntas, tienen un lugar de honor en su estante para los zapatos. Ella se viste con el máximo respeto que una mujer puede tener para su calzado.

El toque final se añade siempre justo antes de que él entre por la puerta. Ella lo oye caminar por la acera. Él siempre canta la misma canción que Charlie tiene en repetición. Espera hasta que el "Nonie Hey Nonie" está justo fuera de la ventana antes de correr y saltar en la ducha. Quince segundos bajo el agua es todo lo que se necesita. Quince segundos de agua fría sobre su ropa cuidadosamente seleccionada antes de que esté lista. Luego reacciona y se apresura a la sala.

.

Es casi siempre lo mismo. Él entra, da la vuelta y se detiene. Él siempre se detiene. Es como si él nunca la hubiera visto así antes. Sus ojos suben y bajan por su cuerpo mojado, lo que hace su interior caliente de la misma manera que hizo la primera vez. Sólo ahora, ella no tiene miedo de demostrarlo. Su rostro siempre pone esa mirada, mostrándole exactamente lo que piensa de ella en ese momento. Ella lo mira, temblando, y siempre le hace la misma pregunta.

"¿Quieres una taza de té?"

Él nunca dice que sí.

Los zapatos son los primeros en irse. Él desliza lentamente la cremallera hacia abajo y las quita de los pies una tras otra. A continuación, los coloca cuidadosamente en el suelo. El material frambuesa deslizándose sobre la piel de sus manos curiosas, siempre lo hace gemir. Y su gemido siempre, siempre hace que el corazón de ella se detenga.

La siguiente siempre son las mallas. Sus manos desaparecen bajo el vestido para deslizar las medias abajo de la curva de las caderas y las nalgas. Poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro atrae sus piernas maravillosamente suaves, siguiendo muy de cerca con sus labios ansiosos.

Lo último es siempre el vestido. Todavía mojado y frío contra su piel. A veces ni siquiera se lo quita. A veces, el vestido se queda toda la noche, hasta que ella se envuelve en sus brazos con él roncando en voz baja en su cabello. A veces, se lo quita lentamente, como todo lo demás. Y otras veces, ella se sorprende de que no se rompa por la mitad por la rapidez con que él se lo quita.

Y cada vez, en algún punto entre el despojo, el jadeo, los gritos, y la sensación. Él le murmura al oído. Balbucea tres palabras que siempre la hacen venirse. Tres pequeñas palabras que la obligan a recordar aquel primer día, aquella vez que se vieron por primera vez, y la primera vez que se las dijo al oído, su aliento cálido en su cuello y su voz ronca con deseo.

_"Very Wet Dress"._

* * *

**si les gusto dejen reviews :)**

**pueden encontrar la historia original en mis favoritas :)**

**Kisses Edward's Style, Emmet's Hugs & Bites Alexander's Style.**

**~ Bɛllεѕmε ƧϯɛɤІіɳɠ**


End file.
